SasuNaruko Arranged Fate
by NarukoUchiha1
Summary: One day was all it took to be bound forever. One day to be saved and at the same time condemned to my bittersweet fate.


'Five years, its been five years since I last saw him, held him or even heard him say that he loves me and now he is finally coming home. I couldn't be happier to see him after so long although I am a little bit afraid, the gods only know how much he has changed especially after being in the arms of that ugly ass snake Orochimaru. Never the less I still love him even when he broke my heart by walking away in the middle of the night with no goodbye, he even hurt Sakura and that I couldn't forgive. Will he still love me after all of this time or will I be as insignificant as the grain if sand beneath his feet?' I wondered as I walked to the hokage tower to see Tsunade and Kakashi sensei, we had finally managed to bring Sasuke home to us and rid the world of Orochimaru after so many years of trying. I walked into the hokages office and stood next to my teacher and friend Kakashi gazing intently at baa-Chan awaiting her announcement eagerly. She finally cleared her throat and began

" As you both very well know Uchiha Sasuke has been captured and brought back to Konoha, now normally he would be interrogated, tried, and put to death for his crimes." She paused and looked at me as my eyes grew wide to think of the fate that was awaiting Sasuke. "Now don't look at me like that Naruko you know as well as I do that that was the fate that he resigned to the moment that he walked out of our gates to go join Orochimaru in order to gain power, fortunately there is a way for him to be spared form this unfortunate punishment and to live freely as a member of this village once more. I have talked it over with the elders and we agree that Sasuke will be confined to the village for one year and have a guard watching over him all the time to make sure that he is behaving himself, further more he is to be placed in an arranged marriage of someone of my choice and she is to bear him an heir within that year to restore the Uchiha clan. That is where you two come in, Kakashi I want you to guard Sasuke at all times and if he is showing any suspicious behaviour report to me immediately do you understand me Hatake?" Tsunade questioned glaring at my mentor as if to dare him to deny it, Kakashi waved his hand as his own little way of saying yes then proceeded to pull out his Icha Icha and read it in the middle of Tsunades Office man did the guy ever have any sense of dignity? "Now Naruko I am asking you to be placed in an arranged marriage with Sasuke and for you to bear an heir within a year I have given it a lot of thought and you are the only one who I saw right for the job. Plus you are not currently seeing anyone that I have heard, are you up for this brat I know that I am asking a lot out of you in this situation Naruko but I believe that you can handle it."

I stopped listening and stared across the room as Baa Chan rambled on and on, I could hardly believe that she wanted and had chosen me to marry Sasuke, the man that I had loved so much when we were just Genin. Memories flooded my mind of our child hood from our first kiss in the class room to the day he left me behind, was I ready to face him after all of this time that has passed between us? All of a sudden the door opened and two Anbu members came in with a chained up Sasuke following behind them his head was downcast and his hair had been shielding his face, he looked so broken, so defeated not at all like the Sasuke I knew. He finally looked up and our eyes met for the first time in what felt like an eternity, I gasped slightly as a jolt of electricity flew through me and my heart began to beat faster. He looked away and bowed to Tsunade "Hokage sama What is the verdict? Am I going to die for the crimes that I have committed or where you able to be more lenient with my punishment?" Sasuke inquired.

"Sasuke Uchiha you have been found guilty of high treason and the punishment would normally be execution on the spot but I have discussed it with the elders and we all agree that instead you will be put on a one year probation with a guard constantly watching you and be forced to marry a woman of my choice, also you and said wife have to produce an heir within on year. I have chosen Naruko to be your bride and Kakashi to watch over you to make sure that you are not betraying us again. If you fail to do any of these tasks we will kill you, now you are to be married in two months any questions?" "No Hokage sama I have no questions for you." "Good this is in effect immediately, Dismissed." As we all proceeded to leave the tower with Sasuke in tow and chainless I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into this time.


End file.
